


Moving On

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, S2 Ep07, Songfic, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's thoughts during the funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

Nick watched as the earth hit the top of the coffin. He had a lump in his throat that wouldn't seem to go away and he could feel his vision blurring.

It wasn't meant to be like this. Stephen was meant to be there, by his side. Always. But he wasn't, he was gone, and it was all Helen's fault. Well ... mostly Helen's fault, some of it was his as well.

He looked around at the people gathered there. Abby and Connor, standing so close to one another, both crying. Lester, looking dignified in his black suit. Stephen's parents, distant and aloof, just as they had been when he'd been alive. Jenny, dabbing at her eyes delicately and watching him carefully as if he expected him to fall apart. And Caroline – God only knew what she thought she was doing there. She didn't belong, but he wasn't going to cause a scene at the funeral to tell her that.

Slowly they all walked away from the grave, Abby and Connor still together, as if being next to one another gave them strength. Jenny followed him, resting one hand on his arm and smiling up at him sadly as she asked him out for a drink.

He let the pieces of Claudia's picture flutter into the wind and made a decision. The past was what it was, it was time to stop holding on to it and move forwards. That's what Stephen had been telling him to do all along if only he'd listened.

Something caught his attention and he turned his head. It was Lester. The alarm had gone off back at the ARC, they were needed. He turned away from the cemetery, following Lester back to the car. Pulling his tie off with one hand he stuffed it into his pocket and slid into the car. Abby and Connor were right behind him. They couldn't stay, they had work to do.

As the car pulled out form the kerb he risked one more quick look back at the grave. They had to carry on. Stephen would have understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - "We Carry On" Tim McGraw


End file.
